


Talk To Me

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Domesticity, F/M, Kinda inspired by 14x06 of Criminal Minds, Nick opening up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: Nick was moving the fork on the dish, his eyes were staring towards the food he hadn’t eaten.Ellie looked at him, seriously concerned about her boyfriend.





	Talk To Me

Nick was moving the fork on the dish, his eyes were staring towards the food he hadn’t eaten.  
Ellie looked at him, seriously concerned about her boyfriend.  
Since that case, he hasn’t been the same. That little boy dying in his arms was a picture still present in his mind.  
‘Hey, honey’.  
He raised his head up, meeting Ellie’s eyes.  
‘You’re not hungry?’  
He shook his head.  
She sighed. ‘You should eat’.  
‘I’m-I’m sorry, you cooked and I’m not eating’.  
‘You don’t have to’.  
She got up, took her chair and put it next to Nick. Then she leaned an hand on his shoulder, kindly rubbing it. She could feel the anxiety of his muscles.  
‘I should saved him’.  
‘It wasn’t your fault’.  
‘I-I could do more’ he insisted, not looking at her.  
‘You did the best you could, baby’.  
‘It wasn’t enough’.  
She caressed his hair, kindly moving her fingers.  
‘Talk to me’.  
He sighed, his eyes still directed towards the dish.  
‘I’m angry, and sad. I wanna break something. All this stuff is... mixed up in a way I can’t figure out. The firing range doesn’t work, sometimes the boxing does. Sloane says the anger will slow down, but it’s still there.’  
He turned towards Ellie.  
His eyes were tearful, despite the fact he was trying to hide it.  
She knew words weren’t enough. Therefore she got her chair closer and leaned an arm on his back.  
Her skin on him made Nick calm down.  
He leaned his head on her, and Ellie hugged him, rubbing her hands on his back.  
‘It’s okay, honey’ she whispered in his ear. She was so close her lips slightly touched him.  
Nick understood he could cry.  
His tears started to wet Ellie’s shirt. After a few seconds he was sobbing.  
Finally all his feelings were exposed. Into Ellie’s arms he could do that.  
She wouldn’t judge him, just comfort him, hug him, protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: Criminal Minds


End file.
